


Росчерком пера

by ladno



Category: Infinite (Band), MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BUT ONLY ONCE, Gen, Swearing, but actually they are librarians, shinigami if you want, they're kinda grim reapers?.., very special librarians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Не дороже денег, не больнее смерти





	Росчерком пера

Книги. Большие и маленькие, толстые и тонкие, аккуратные и потрёпанные, печатные и рукописные – Книгохранилище было набито ими, расставленными на полках в казалось бы произвольном порядке. Ким Мёнсу знал их все – до самой крошечной брошюрки. Он мог по памяти перечислить все находящиеся в его ведении Книги и не глядя сказать, на какой полке какого стеллажа в каком ряду стояла любая из них.  
Каждую ночь за две минуты до полуночи он брал несколько Книг с разных полок в казалось бы произвольном порядке и спускался в Архив, где под строгим надзором Архивариуса Сонгю ставил росписи на корешках. Росчерк старой, потрёпанной перьевой ручки – печать Архивариуса – и Книга отправляется в тележку. А на освободившемся месте в Книгохранилище появлялась новая Книга, а то и не одна.  
Вчера Книг было 24 381, сегодня – 24 746, а завтра могло стать 24 593. А может, больше. Или меньше.  
Мёнсу не надо было читать Книги, чтобы знать, что в них написано. Родился – жил – умер. Умер – отправляйся в Архив, освободи место.  
Бывало и такое, что новорождённому не суждено было пожить достаточно долго, чтобы перелистнуть хоть сколько-нибудь значимое количество страниц – тонкие брошюрки было неприятно брать в руки, и у Мёнсу всегда начинало колоть в кончиках пальцев, — и тогда за него это делал Библиотекарь. Он ставил на письменный стол большие песочные часы – пока песок в них не пересыпался полностью из одной чаши в другую, время во внешнем мире не начинало идти, — и в дело снова шло старое перо. Несколько капель чернил сплетались на бумаге в лихие клубки вероятных исходов.  
Мёнсу звал Жнецов, и вместо они выискивали все значимые исходы. Сонджон был наблюдательнее его и Сонёля, и находил ответы раньше. Короткое «нет» значило, что ничего не изменится; звонкое радостное «да» значило, что сегодня Мёнсу поменяет местами тонкую брошюрку и толстый, пыльный фолиант какого-нибудь бездарно проживающего собственную жизнь человека, а Сонёль возьмёт счётную машинку, внимательно пересчитает время и сделает несколько пометок в своём ежедневнике.  
Мёнсу никогда и ничего не переписывал и не добавлял: согласно Уставу Библиотекаря, он не имел права вмешиваться в Предопределённость и влиять на Выбор. В его задачи входило лишь поддержание порядка в Книгохранилище и иногда – Обновление фонда и Перераспределение Времени.  
За каждое Перераспределение он отвечал лично перед Архивариусом и писал километровые отчёты.  
Рутина.  
С подлинниками Библиотекарь Ким Мёнсу дела почти не имел – в его непосредственном владении находились лишь дубликаты на крепких дубовых полках. Подлинники каждый человек носил при себе сам, даже не догадываясь об их существовании. Подлинники собирали и сжигали Жнецы – о кристально-чистом или радужно-ярком пламени Сонёль всегда рассказывал с восторгом, о слабом, чадящем или грязном – говорил с отвращением.  
Единственный огонь, который видел Мёнсу – это обжигающе оранжевая капелька на кончике фитиля его никогда не догорающей свечи, изредка по настроению меняющей цвет.  
Мёнсу редко видел других Библиотекарей и Жнецов – Книгохранилище он сам покидал лишь по важным делам, а добираться до него было слишком долго и муторно, чтобы многие решались преодолевать этот путь. Недавно заходил Пёнхи – много улыбался, трепал Мёнсу по волосам и прощался: своё время в подотчётном ему Книгохранилище он отработал, пора настала уходить.  
Его преемника Мира Мёнсу не встречал до сих пор.  
Никто из Библиотекарей не мог знать, сколько именно им отмеряно времени – холить и лелеять чужие Книги. Подлинники давно были сожжены, а дубликаты молчали, пока момент не наступал. Мёнсу сломал несколько перьев и потратил несколько литров чернил, пытаясь рассмотреть собственные вероятности, но Книга не отвечала своему человеку. Со временем он смирился.  
Так все делали.  
***  
Книги давали о себе знать по-разному: какие-то кричали, какие-то пели, какие-то начинали буянить и расшатывать полки так, что другие тома валились на пол. Таких хулиганов Мёнсу игнорировал до последнего, пока не подбирал всех пострадавших и не ставил на места. Порой этого хватало, чтобы пристыдить Книгу и утихомирить её.  
Мёнсу чувствовал Книги, и Книги ему отвечали тем же. Это приходило с опытом.  
Растолкав соседей, деловито шлёпнулась с двадцать седьмой полки шестьдесят четвёртого стеллажа третья слева во втором ряду. Не спрашивайте, как можно было определить это по одному только звуку – Мёнсу мог. И в то же время тихонько постучалась пару десятков – а может, сотен – лет не подававшая признаков жизни Книга, бережно хранимая в верхнем ящике письменного стола под замком. Книга самого Мёнсу, давным-давно вычеркнутая из всех реестров, кроме личного списка Архивариуса.  
Пора.  
Мёнсу не спешил, отодвигая стул с прямой-прямой спинкой от стола, поднимаясь, задвигая его и только после этого направляясь в шестьдесят четвёртому стеллажу. Третья слева во втором ряду с двадцать седьмой полки…  
«Пак Санхён».  
Не самая толстая, но и не очень тонкая, в плотной, но гнущейся корочке, изрисованной яркими мультяшными персонажами по самое не хочу, и оформленная как фотоальбом, запечатлевший и сохранивший все самые важные моменты жизни – Мёнсу присел на корточки, опасно накренив служившую ему светильником свечу и чуть не закапав пол алым воском. Эту книгу он листал несколько раз из любопытства – листал и возвращал на место, потому что как бы интересна она ни была снаружи, внутренним содержанием она не представляла собой ничего важного и значимого.  
А вот теперь – пожалуйста, как выпал жребий.  
Со вздохом подняв Книгу, Мёнсу с первого раза открыл последнюю исписанную страницу.  
«Если бы только меня никогда не было на этом свете».  
Губы Библиотекаря тронула лёгкая, непроизвольная улыбка. Для него всё закончилось и началось с точно такой же фразы. Отчёркнутая ровной горизонталью история его жизни не двигалась с тех пор, как за ним пришёл тогда ещё Библиотекарь Сонгю. Теперь на пожелтевшей от старости бумаге его собственной Книги чернильная горизонталь змеилась, извивалась и пыталась заглотить собственный хвост и замкнуться в круг.  
Мёнсу запер обе Книги в ящик стола и потушил свечу. Ни разу не было такого, чтобы единственный источник света в Книгохранилище натворил бед, но шутить с огнём и Книгами – на то, чем ежедневно занимались Жнецы, у Библиотекаря не хватило бы сил ни душевных, ни физических.  
— Какая редкость видеть Мёнсу на улице, — улыбкой поприветствовал его Сынхо, на плече неся куда-то старую стремянку. В неизменной кепке и вечно заляпанный краской, он был полной противоположностью замкнутому и ведущему преимущественно сидячий образ жизни Библиотекарю – весь день на ногах, он носился по всему городу, щедро добавляя красок в серую повседневность. Обесцвечивать Сынхо не любил, но иногда приходилось делать и это – тогда он бывал хмур, безрадостен и приходил с чаем и печеньем в к гости к Библиотекарям или Архивариусу.  
— Я тебе тоже рад.  
— Ты далеко ли? – Сынхо был умиротворён и спокоен, значит, ему удалось нарисовать что-то хорошее.  
— За подлинником.  
— Сам?.. – Художник смутился, но уже через мгновение тень понимания появилась на его лице. – Преемник?  
— Время подошло, — Мёнсу пожал плечами, будто речь шла о чём-то само собой разумеющемся.  
— Могу надавать полезных советов – благо, когда у Пёнхи появился Мир, он мне все уши прожужжал… Но ты умный, сам сообразишь, что к чему, — грохнув стремянкой о землю и прищурив один глаз, Сынхо посмотрел на небо. – После обеда будет дождь – мне велено изобразить тучи над городом. Тебе нарисовать зонтик?  
— Спасибо, хён. Думаю, я вернусь раньше.  
— Ну как знаешь.  
Махнув ему рукой на прощание и напевая себе под нос что-то не очень интеллектуальное, но сильно прилипчивое типа «ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-оу-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла», Сынхо направился дальше на поиски крыши достаточно высокой, чтобы поставить стремянку и дотянуться до неба.  
***  
— «Если бы только меня никогда не было на этом свете», — громко и с чувством зачитал Мёнсу запись в своём собственном блокноте, заставляя задумавшегося о своём парня подскочить на месте и спугнуть несколько подобравшихся слишком близко голубей. – Твои слова, Пак Санхён-сси?  
Санхён был уверен, что всего мгновение назад рядом с ним на скамейке посреди пустынного парка никого не было, и что слова эти, сказанные ко всему безразличной, не высохшей после вчерашнего дождя луже никто, кроме птиц, деревьев и травы не слышал. Незнакомый темноволосый парень как будто материализовался прямо из воздуха.  
И пусть бы с ним, если так охота появляться из ниоткуда.  
— Даже если и так, то что? – спросил он. Какая, в конце концов, сейчас разница, даже если он разговаривает с собственной галлюцинацией?  
— Я могу исполнить твоё желание.  
— Ты что, джинн? – Санхён посмотрел на него с сомнением. Весь в чёрном и с идеально ровной спиной, он больше напоминал то ли священника, то ли сектанта. – Я не вступаю ни в какие религиозные организации, извини.  
— Вступать никуда и не нужно, — невозмутимо заверил его Мёнсу. – Я почти ничего не потребую взамен.  
— И сколько мне это будет стоить?  
— Не дороже денег.  
Деньги – глупое человеческое. Цель и средство существования, инструмент давления, власти и обладания. Ничего отвратительнее и бесполезнее люди не придумывали.  
Деньги – всего лишь кусочки разноцветной бумаги.  
— А это больно?  
И сам Санхён уже улыбался, задавая этот вопрос – ведь какая, в конце концов, сейчас разница, если хуже всё равно уже не будет. И вопрос абсолютно характерный – глупый человеческий.  
— Не больнее твоей собственной смерти.  
— Я ещё ни разу не умирал, — с каплей сожаления и почти виновато признался Санхён, словно совершил преступление. Мёнсу его, конечно, простил, читая обречённость, безнадёжность и понимание по его глазам и изгибу губ.  
— Ты умрёшь через пять лет, восемь месяцев и двадцать три дня от передозировки героином: не больно, но погано до крайности, — сверившись с записью в своём блокноте, сообщил Библиотекарь. – При условии, что откажешься, конечно. Иначе мы кое-что подправим.  
— Не очень радужная перспектива, если честно.  
— Бывает намного хуже.  
— В чём подвох? – Санхён даже не стал менять тона – только руки засунул поглубже в карманы дутой осенней куртки, на которую не иначе, как Сынхо ляпнул походя жёлтой краски.  
— То, что я могу тебе предложить, несколько хуже Ада в обыденном его понимании.  
— Не больно и бесплатно – кажется, наши взгляды на вещи расходятся в диаметрально противоположных направлениях.  
Особо проворный и наглый голубь взлетел на протянутую ладонь Мёнсу – увидел, что кормить его ничем не собираются, и попытался клюнуть руку обманщика, но был бесцеремонно сброшен.  
— Моё дело предупредить, твоё – не внять.  
— Мне где-то расписаться кровью?  
— Только если тебе того хочется, — уголки губ Мёнсу приподнялись, и он впервые взглянул на Санхёна. – Но вообще достаточно будет только моей росписи.  
Театр абсурда – Санхён на мгновение закрыл лицо ладонями. Смотреть в глаза этому сатанисту-священнику было неприятно, как будто заглянул в пустой колодец или в беззвездную безграничную темноту безлунной ночи.  
— Тогда что требуется от меня?  
— Одолжить мне Книгу буквально на пару мгновений.  
— У меня нет с собой никаких книг, — Санхён всё же растерялся, утрачивая нить беседы и не понимая, к чему они пришли в итоге.  
— Тогда что, по-твоему, ты каждое мгновение жизни носишь в собственной груди?  
— Чисто теоретически могу предположить – сердце?  
— Ну да, — одобрительно кивнул Мёнсу. – И эту глупость тоже.  
— Ты так с ним сто лет возиться будешь, — видимый для Мёнсу, но невидимый для Санхёна Сонёль закатил глаза, медленно и очень вдумчиво натягивая свои рабочие перчатки. – Давай лучше я.  
Признавая неоспоримое превосходство Сонёля в работе с подлинниками, Мёнсу уступил и даже немного отодвинулся, чтобы Жнецу было куда упереться коленом.  
— Смотри, сейчас будет фокус, — Сонёль подмигнул, наклоняясь очень близко к лицу Санхёна. Одна его ладонь придержала его затылок, вторая нырнула сквозь кожу и мышцы под рёбра.  
И только в этот момент Санхён увидел Жнеца.  
— Бу!  
— Едрить твою!.. – преемник Библиотекаря дёрнулся назад, а Сонёль наоборот рванул на себя. Звякнуло – это порвались удерживающие Книгу цепи, и Сонёль с победной улыбкой помахал добычей. – Ты кто такой? И что это за херня?..  
— Я Сонёль. Вот он – Сонджон, — Жнец указал на своего напарника, неподалёку кормящего хлебными крошками окружившую его стайку воробьёв. – Мы Жнецы, твои будущие коллеги. А вот он…  
— Цыц, не мешай, — осадил его Мёнсу, доставая из-за пазухи своё перо и открывая Книгу Санхёна. Сонёль послушно притих – ему самому было интересно, что Библиотекарь станет делать.  
Рука Мёнсу совсем немного дрожала, когда он бережно, почти любовно рисовал на линованных листах горизонтальную черту и ставил размашистую подпись. Ещё одну – на корешке рядом с названием, и последнюю следовало изобразить в правом верхнем углу на первом развороте. «Исправленному верить».  
Все изменения должны были отразиться в дубликате немедленно.  
— Держи, теперь он твоя, — моментально потеряв к Книге всяческий интерес, Мёнсу протянул её Жнецу. Сонёль почесал бровь и полез в карман пальто за зажигалкой.  
Страницы занялись легко и быстро – в глубине души Мёнсу немного надеялся, что Книга станет сопротивляться, но Жнец крепко сжимал корешок и бензина в зажигалке не жалел. Подбежавший смотреть ритуальное сожжение Сонджон положил голову Сонёлю на плечо и не отрывал от огня восторженного взгляда.  
— Ну точно, твой преемник, — выдохнул он, когда разгоревшиеся языки пламени стали вдруг изумрудно-зелёными. – Знаешь, чья Книга последний раз так же горела?  
Мёнсу покачал головой, и Сонджон тут же вскинул руку, чуть не попав тонким пальцем ему в глаз:  
— Твоя.  
Мёнсу почти не помнил, что было, когда за ним пришёл Сонгю, и тайно радовался этому – цвет лица Санхёна совсем чуть-чуть уступал тому цвету, с каким медленно обращалась в пепел Книга его Жизни.  
— Это, конечно, всё очень круто, парни, — прохрипел он, совладав с голосом только раза с третьего. От неприятного ощущения жуткой и холодной пустоты в груди Санхёна неслабо мутило. – Но может, вы объясните мне, чего именно вы меня лишили?..  
Сонёль равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Прошлого. Настоящего. Будущего. Тебя нет и никогда не было. Ты, помнится, хотел этого сам – а если не веришь, у нас всё записано.  
Мёнсу промолчал.  
Одним росчерком пера…  
Что ещё здесь можно было добавить?  
***  
Дубликат сожжённой Книги Санхён нашёл сам, когда Мёнсу ушёл отчитываться перед Архивариусом. Мёнсу, конечно, не делал из этого особой тайны и в самый дальний угол ключ от ящика не прятал, но и афишировать не пытался.  
Сидя на полу за стеллажами, Санхён читал, начиная с самой первой страницы – подолгу рассматривал старые фотографии и водил пальцами по рукописным строчкам. Синие чернила немного смазывались от его прикосновений, как будто были совсем свежими, но Санхён не обращал на это внимания. То, что он не мог помнить или забыл, было сейчас прямо перед его глазами.  
Пережить ровные строчки живого текста не представляло бы особого труда, если бы не упущенные возможности. Здесь были они все – перечёркнутые крест-накрест, потерянные раз и навсегда. Каждый сделанный выбор, правильный или неправильный, значимый или незначимый.  
Санхён читал и перечитывал; проживал собственную жизнь заново, пытаясь найти и понять – с какого же момента всё прошло наперекосяк. Ошибки и горькие разочарования, откровенную глупость, нерациональность и всё лишнее – это он видел как на ладони. Рука сама по себе тянулась за пером – перечеркнуть, исправить, повернуть время вспять, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Слёзы капали на бумагу – Санхён остервенело стирал их, но глаза только сильнее жгло. Чернила расплывались.  
Потеря родных и близких, потеря, потеря – одна за другой, кого винить и что делать теперь, когда всё настолько очевидно и понятно?  
Перо сломалось даже раньше, чем коснулось бумаги, не позволив Санхёну оставить на белом ни единого чернильного пятнышка.  
Обиды, непонимания – насколько всё это было мелочно. Всё то, что он считал важным, на самом деле не стоило даже упоминания; за нагромождением мелочей он не видел главного, не мог смотреть шире, постоянно натыкаясь на собственноручно возведённые стены.  
Что будет, если вырвать несколько страниц?..  
— Я бы не советовал тебе этого делать. Пальцы ломаются ещё легче, чем перьевые ручки, а срастаются потом долго и болезненно.  
Мёнсу, ни мгновения не сомневаясь и не раздумывая, сел прямо на пол напротив Санхёна, подперев спиной противоположный стеллаж.  
— Ты был прав, — захлопнув Книгу, Санхён заставил себя отшвырнуть её в сторону, хотя даже выпускать из рук было страшно. – Это намного хуже Ада. Знать, и не мочь ничего исправить.  
— Мы здесь ради Правды, — краем глаза отметив, куда упала Книга, заметил Мёнсу. – Любое исправление – уже ложь и недопустимое вмешательство. Что было бы, если бы люди не ошибались?  
— Всеобщее счастье? – мрачно предположил Санхён.  
— Да не было бы ничего. Потому что – если предположить, что Библия не врёт, — Адам и Ева не были бы изгнаны из Эдемского сада. Принцип применим ко всему, потому что жизнь человека строится на ошибках. И это…  
— Предопределённость, которую мы храним, — с отвращением закончил за него Санхён, словно отвечая по памяти заученный наизусть урок. Мёнсу кивнул. – А вмешиваться в мою жизнь – это, значит, не нарушение принципа?  
— Подумай и ответь мне: остался ли в этом мире хоть один человек, на которого повлияет твоё исчезновение? – в тон ему переспросил Библиотекарь, и Санхён обиженно нахохлился. – Никто не приходит в голову? То-то же. Мы ничего не делаем просто потому, что нам так захотелось.  
— И ты никогда не пытался…  
— Я говорил уже. Кости срастаются долго.  
— Нахуй так жить.  
Вскочив на ноги и пнув для приличия стеллаж – Мёнсу порадовался, что не его самого, — Санхён метнулся прочь.  
Ничего. Наткнётся на Сонёля, Сонджона или, того лучше, Сынхо – они его вразумят и успокоят. Или добежит до Мира – это будет вообще идеально, потому что только молодой Библиотекарь, недавно прошедший через всё это, мог понять его сейчас. Уж точно не Мёнсу.  
Со вздохом, он поднялся на ноги – колени неприятно хрустнули, заставляя его почувствовать себя стариком – и поплёлся поднимать Книгу. Библиотекарю не пристало так кощунственно обращаться с драгоценными томами.  
Знал бы Санхён, как уставал сам Мёнсу от того, что в таком небольшом Книгохранилище их теперь двое, и его собственная свобода сократилась ровно в половину…  
Ничего, он привыкнет.  
И Санхён привыкнет тоже.  
Так все делали.


End file.
